Les sentiments d'une Simili
by Kino-Yaoiste
Summary: "Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là." En l'abandonnant, Larxène a failli à sa promesse. Xion y repense encore avant de partir. Venez lire, c'est mieux que vous le penser. Shojo-aï


Auteur : Kino-Yaoiste

Titre : Les sentiments d'une Simili

Résumé : « Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis là. » En l'abandonnant, Larxène a failli à sa promesse. Xion y repense encore avant de partir.

Couple : RakuShion

Disclamer : Peu importe que Tetsuya Nomura-sama ait créé tous les personnages de Kingdom Hearts et qu'il en ait tous les droits, j'ai celui de les faire souffrir à ma guise sans qu'il ne le sache. ^^ Parce que ce sont mes fictions !

Rating : K

Note : c'est bien le premier Shojo-ai que je fais ! En plus, c'est tout mignon ! x3

* * *

Menteuse.

Tu n'es qu'une menteuse.

Mais je ne t'en veux pas.

Au début, je me souviens que tes doux cheveux blonds m'avaient attiré à toi. Ceux de Numéro XIII étaient beaux, mais les tiens m'éblouissaient dans les ténèbres des Similis. Dans lesquels j'étais perdue et inexistante à la base. Je ne savais rien d'ici. J'oubliais les choses. Mais qu'étais-je censée oublier et me rappeler sans aucun souvenir ?

_Tu m'as réveillée du sommeil où j'étais plongée._

Ce n'était rien pour toi, mais le début pour moi. J'avais commencé mon entraînement avec certains membres de l'Organisation, sans grande réussite, puis ce fut ton tour. Tu te plaignais que je ne sache rien faire. Tu t'es très vite énervée et tu as foudroyé tous les Sans-cœurs qui se trouvaient sur ton chemin. Tu portais bien ton surnom : la Nymphe Furieuse. Je t'ai observée détruire chaque Sans-cœur avec plaisance. Puis, sans le vouloir vraiment, tu m'as frôlé la tête avec une décharge. Ma capuche est tombée. Sous le choc, tu as écarquillée les yeux. Ma réaction ne s'est pas faîte attendre : j'ai remis ma capuche et suis partie dans un autre endroit. Je ne savais pas que faire. J'étais chamboulée.

_Tu m'as blessée en réagissant ainsi._

Quand je suis revenue, tu mangeais un truc. Un bâton se trouvait dans ta bouche. Je sais maintenant que c'était une glace à l'eau de mer. Puis, un Sans-cœur est apparu derrière toi. Je lui ai envoyé une boule de feu dessus. Tu fus agréablement surprise de voir mes rapides progrès. Je me suis approchée en voyant que tu ouvrais un portail pour rentrer à la citadelle. Mais, à ma plus grande surprise, tu as enlevé ma capuche et pris ma tête entre tes mains. Ce fut le début pour moi et je ne l'oublierais jamais.

_« Tu es mieux ainsi. Tu es très belle Xion. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te caches. »_

Puis tu as traversé le portail. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rougir et de sourire en remettant ma capuche. J'étais vide à l'intérieur, mais prête à exploser pour manque de place.

_Tout se mélangeait en moi en ta présence._

Bien sûr, nous partagions la même chambre, alors j'étais heureuse de t'y trouver en revenant de mission. Tu semblais satisfaite lorsque je me décidai à ne plus « me cacher ». Mon visage, tu fus la seule à en dire du bien. Ce n'était pas le mien, ou presque, mais tu l'aimais quand même. Lorsque tu le complimentais, je sentais au fond de moi, de ce corps vide, une chaleur monter, prête à me faire exploser de bonheur. J'aurais pu en mourir, tu sais. Mais malgré ces signes, je n'arrivais pas à t'expliquer ce que je ressentais. Nous étions des Similis, alors nous n'aurions rien dû ressentir.

_Puis, tu fus la première à me rassurer._

La sécurité, c'est ce que je ressentais quand tu m'enlaçais de tes bras. Je faisais des rêves étranges qui me troublaient. Je savais que j'étais liée au Numéro XIII et qu'il me comprendrait. Mais une chose m'empêchait d'aller lui dire. Non, je me tournais toujours vers toi. Tu n'étais pas quelqu'un de douée avec les mots quand il le fallait pour réconforter, mais tu savais y faire avec les gestes. Je te fis part de mes craintes, de mes doutes, de mes pensées et de tous ce qui me troublaient. Tu m'as juste enlacé et serré contre toi. Ces mots, tu les as gravés en moi. Dans ma mémoire.

_« Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je suis à tes côtés. »_

Encore une fois, j'étais prête à exploser de l'intérieur. Tout ce que tu me donnais, je ne savais comment te le rendre. Je voulais te transmettre mes sentiments pour que tu ressentes pareil que moi, mais en vain. Je n'y arrivais pas. Après les missions, il nous arrivait de ne même pas parler. Tu rentrais bien tard des fois et je succombais au sommeil, mais seulement dans tes draps pour sentir ton odeur. Ton doux parfum qui me faisait flancher.

« Tu as beau être une Simili spéciale, comme le membre XIII, tu restes unique. Compris ? »

Ces mots que tu m'as murmuré à l'oreille, ils m'ont fait chaud. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Étais-je entrain de fondre ? Je me suis davantage inquiétée. Tu as tout simplement rigolé et m'as expliqué. Des larmes s'écoulaient de moi à cause d'un trop plein de sentiments. Mais les Similis n'étaient-ils pas censés être des humains incomplets sans cœur ? Je pouvais pleurer, mais toi non. Pas que tu ne voulais pas, tu ne pouvais pas. Et même si tu l'avais pu, tu ne l'aurais pas fait devant quelqu'un de risque qu'on te voie. A mes yeux, tu aurais pu pleurer sans crainte que je me moque, tu sais.

_Mais tu as failli à ta promesse et détruit mon être._

« Tu vas au manoir Oblivion ? Pour combien de temps ? »

« Le temps d'accomplir notre mission. Mais je reviendrai très vite, ne t'en fais pas. C'est promis. »

Puis, tu es partie au manoir Oblivion. J'étais triste, mais je faisais mes missions sans me plaindre et avec patience. Même la présence du Numéro XIII ne me rassurait pas, malgré que l'on soit lié par la Keyblade. Alors, je me contentais d'en finir au plus vite et je prétextais vouloir m'entraîner. Mais une rumeur circula finalement au sein de l'organisation qui m'inquiéta au point de n'en plus dormir : tous ceux du manoir Oblivion avaient péris. Après tout, ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Comment réagir face à cela ? Que m'aurais-tu conseillé ? Je ne savais plus où j'en étais. Mais je me sentis davantage perdue lorsque le Numéro VIII revint… seul. Il confirma la rumeur. Il était le seul survivant. J'étais heureuse, mais tellement triste.

« Menteuse ! »

Tu n'étais plus à mes cotés, à présent. Et tu avais trahi ma confiance. Rien ne me retenait ici. Mais quelque chose m'empêchait de partir. Quoi ? Je ne sais pas.

Encore aujourd'hui, je suis devant ta tombe détruite dans Preuve d'Existence. Bien sur que tu as existé ! Tout ce que nous avions vécu était éphémère, mais bien réel. Je ne peux l'oublier, même si mes souvenirs se brouillaient entre eux.

« Xion ? »

Je n'étais plus là. Moi aussi, je vais disparaître et te rejoindre dans les ténèbres. Je n'étais pas censée exister.

* * *

Alors ? Comment vous trouvez ça ? C'est grâce à Laemia que j'ai écrite ce one-shot, alors n'hésitez surtout à aller lire ses fictions et les commenter ;P

Un petit reviews pour dire quleque chose ? Vous aimez ? Pas trop ?  
Laissez libre cours à votre imagination !


End file.
